


Escuela Agujero del Sapo

by fadamaja



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: M/M, Parenthood, parents & childrens
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-09-28
Updated: 2016-09-28
Packaged: 2018-08-18 08:31:44
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,041
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8155747
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/fadamaja/pseuds/fadamaja
Summary: Harry es un profesor de preescolar en la escuela mágica a la que Draco envía a su hijo. Draco se enamora de un reluctante Harry.





	

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [The Toad's Hollow School](https://archiveofourown.org/works/464499) by [sassy_cissa](https://archiveofourown.org/users/sassy_cissa/pseuds/sassy_cissa). 



> Traducción de la " The Toad's Hollow School by sassy cissa", muchas gracias por el permiso

Mi Querido Lucius,  
La semana pasada Draco y Harry se retiraron como administradores de la Escuela del Agujero del Sapo. Fue un evento agridulce, culminando anoche en una fiesta de despedida para ellos. Scorpius fue el Maestro de Ceremonias y tú habrías estado tan orgulloso. Él tuvo a la audiencia en la palma de su mano. Me recordó tanto a ti, y como resultado, me hizo extrañarte aun más y desear que aun estuvieras con nosotros.  
Después de una comida absolutamente divina Scorpius levanto su copa y bebió el exquisito Merlot antes de mirar a los invitados en la sala. A su izquierda, estaban sentados sus padres. Como sabes, no su madre y padre, pero aun así sus padres. Nuestro Draco y Harry. Ellos sonrieron cuando se puso de pie. Saco de su bolsillo las notas que había escrito antes, moviéndose hacia el pódium al final de la mesa. Scorpius se detuvo para poner su mano primero en el hombro de su padre y luego en el de su papá. Cada uno le respondió con una sonrisa y una palmadita en la mano. Dejando sus notas en el pódium, Scorpius respiro profundamente y comenzó.  
"Me gustaría agradecerles a todos el venir esta noche. Cuarenta años es bastante tiempo para que alguien realice el mismo trabajo," se detuvo ante la risa de la multitud. "Pero para cualquiera que conozca a mis padres, el verdadero milagro es el de ellos. No solo trabajaron juntos cada día, pero iban a casa juntos cada noche. No una pequeña tarea para quienes se despreciaron una buena porción de su vida." Miro a la mesa a Draco y Harry.  
Harry le sonrió a Scorpius y Draco rio y levanto su copa.  
"Aquellos de ustedes esta noche recordaran a mis padres como la columna, o el corazón, si lo desean, del Agujero del Sapo. Yo, sin embargo, tengo una visión my diferente de estos cuarenta años. Ustedes recordaran el día que compraron la escuela y la convirtieron en la mejor escuela primaria del mundo mágico. Recuerdo el día que el Sr. Potter volvió a la vida de mi padre y por ende a la mía."  
Scorpius se detuvo y bebió un poco de su vaso de agua que estaba al lado de sus notas.  
"Yo tenía cuatro años cuando conocí al Sr. Potter. Como todos los niños mágicos, había oído todo tipo de historias de como el Sr. Potter había salvado al mundo de Voldemort. Como él era el responsable de que nuestro mundo fuera un lugar mejor, más seguro. Esperaba entrar a mi nuevo salón y ver a una figura más grande que la vida. Y lo que vi en realidad fue a un hombre, agachado, hablando con una niñita que lloraba. Él le limpiaba las lágrimas con un pañuelo y le susurraba algunas palabras indicando el salón. En poco tiempo ella estaba sonriendo y alejándose con su madre para encontrar su lugar en la sala. Él nos miro, con los ojos más verdes que nunca hubiera visto y con una cálida sonrisa de bienvenida. Cuando se puso de pie, note que él era ligeramente más bajo que mi padre. Recordé susurrar, en esa voz de niño de cuatro años creo que estoy susurrando pero estoy hablando en voz muy alta, "Padre, él no es tan grande. ¿Cómo derroto a un dragón y a Voldemort?"  
El silencio que siguió en el aula fue ensordecedor. De repente sobrevino un estruendo y una risa como nunca había escuchado antes. El Sr. Potter estaba inclinado, con las manos en sus rodillas, riendo hasta que lágrimas cayeron por su rostro. "Por Merlín, Malfoy," dijo entre carcajadas, "si el pelo rubio no lo hubiera delatado, simplemente eso me habría convencido de que se trata de tu hijo."  
Mi padre me dio una mirada y se lanzo a reír. A partir de ese momento y en adelante, aprendí, que su pasado era solo eso y que su futuro había comenzado.  
Poco después de esa primera reunión, recuerdo que el Sr. Potter fue a nuestra casa. Padre estaba feliz de verlo. Yo estaba preocupado; ninguno de mis maestros se había presentado en casa antes. Incluso a los cuatro años yo era inquisitivo y me quede en las escaleras cuando entraron a la librería."  
Scorpius se detuvo cuando su padre tosió algo que sonó como 'intruso'y la multitud rio.  
Girándose hacia Draco, Scorpius asintió y sonrió ampliamente. "Sí, probablemente era un poco intruso, así que después me moví a la puerta de la librería para escuchar al Sr. Potter y a mi padre discutir. Para decir la verdad, estaba un poco preocupado de que el Sr. Potter estuviera allí pare decirle a mi padre que yo había amenazado en convertir a Olivia Mosby en una cerdita por quitarme mis dulces.  
En vez de eso escuche una discusión que no comprendí. Mi padre estaba diciendo cosas como 'es solo ir a cenar' y 'no te estoy pidiendo que te mudes conmigo.' Y el Sr. Potter seguía diciendo 'No salgo con los padres de mis estudiantes.' Finalmente el Sr. Potter se marcho de la librería y se fue por la puerta principal. Mire a mi padre. Estaba apoyado en el borde de su escritorio, los hombros caídos y pasando las manos por su cabello. Recuerdo que pensé que se veía tan triste. Me acerque, lo abrace alrededor de las rodillas y le ofrecí dejar la escuela para que el Sr. Potter lo quisiera. Padre me sonrió y me dijo 'Mientras que aprecio tu oferta, hijo, encontrare una solución sin tener que sacrificar tu educación.'"  
Scorpius se detuvo nuevamente, se giro y le sonrió a sus padres mientras la multitud se calmaba. Sabía justo cuando detenerse y cuando continuar entre las risas. Su padre le había enseñado el don de hablar en público desde muy pequeño.  
"Estuve preocupado un tiempo después de eso," continuo levemente sombrío, "de que el Sr. Potter me trataría diferente en la escuela o pediría que me cambiaran a otro salón. Unas semanas después, estaba seguro de que mis miedos se habían vuelto realidad. El Sr. Potter se arrodillo a mi lado en mi tiempo libre, preguntándome si todo estaba bien. ¿Cómo podía responderle y decirle mi más grande temor? Así que negué con la cabeza y me mantuve en silencio. El Sr. Potter me llevo a mi oficina y con un poco de insistencia, le conté sobre mi miedo de que 'ya que él no quería salir con mi padre, tampoco querría nada que ver conmigo.'  
El Sr Potter y yo conversamos brevemente sobre mi rol en su clase, su rol como mi maestro y un poco de como se sentía él sobre mi padre. Mientras que él nunca dijo nada que me llevara a tomar conclusiones, en mi joven mente estaba convencido de que yo, con mi habilidad, resolvería el asunto entre mi padre y el Sr. Potter. Y aunque eso habría estado lejos de la verdad, un poco tiempo después fui accidentalmente responsable de eso.  
Halloween era la celebración favorita de todos los estudiantes. Había competencias y juegos y grandes cantidades de dulces para todos. Callum Finnigan y yo estábamos listos para la carrera de tres piernas. Estábamos parados con nuestras piernas atadas, convencidos de que ganaríamos. Dieron la señal y salimos corriendo a toda velocidad. A mitad del camino, perdimos el paso y caímos. Lo último que recuerdo fue a Callum aterrizando en mi estomago mientras mi cabeza golpeaba el piso.  
Cuando desperté estaba en casa, en mi cama, mi dragón de felpa favorito bajo mi brazo y mi padre tomándome la mano, con los ojos bien cerrados y susurrando 'por favor que se ponga bien' y 'prometo cuidarlo mejor'. Incluso con cuatro años sabía que no era su culpa y dije con voz seca 'lamento haber perdido la carrera.' Su cabeza se levanto de golpe, con los ojo bien abiertos, y me tomo entre sus brazos contra su pecho, riendo. Me volví a dormir, sintiendo el latido de su corazón.  
En la noche, el Sr. Potter pasó a ver cómo me encontraba. Él y padre estaban sentados en un sillón cerca de mi cama, hablando en voz baja. Estaba a punto de decirles que estaba despierto, cuando mi padre dijo 'no soportaría perderlo'. El Sr. Potter se acerco a mi padre y lo envolvió en sus brazos. Mire con ojos entrecerrados como se mecían juntos y para mi alegría, el Sr. Potter beso a mi padre en la mejilla. Mi padre se giro y en el momento que sus labios se tocaron...  
Bueno, creo que todos saben lo que paso desde allí."  
Tú también habrías reído, Lucius. Justo después de eso Harry agarro su servilleta y la movió haciendo señas en dirección de Scorpius. "¡Se suponía que estabas lastimado y dormido, mocoso intruso!" dijo entre risas. Me gusta pensar que Harry habría traído la risa de vuelta a tu vida. Es un buen hombre, con un alma compasiva y ha sido muy bueno para nuestra familia. Pero quiero compartir contigo el resto del discurso de Scorpius. Se recupero muy bien del comentario burlón de su Papá y continúo.  
"Su relación comenzó esa noche y el Sr. Potter era una visita frecuente en nuestra mesa a la hora de cenar. Y para el nuevo año, también estaba presente con frecuencia en el desayuno.  
Ahora que soy mayor aprecio el dilema moral que era para el Sr. Potter. Como mi maestro él trabajaba muy duro para no mostrar ningún tipo de favoritismo hacia mí, pero como niño pequeño nunca comprendía porque me castigaban. Después de todo, había desayunado con este hombre y ahora me mandaba a sentarme en la esquina por botar la torre de bloques de Ethan Rhys-Davies.  
Pero el Sr. Potter era consistentemente justo y repartía los mismos castigos a todos. A menudo me compensaba por castigarme llevándome dulces en su siguiente visita a casa. Claro que no me quejo. ¿A qué niño no le encantaría recibir sus elecciones de Honeydukes?"  
La multitud rio nuevamente y Scorpius se detuvo para beber su agua antes de continuar.  
"El otoño siguiente me encontré de vuelta en el Agujero del Sapo pero en un diferente salón. El Sr. Potter ya no era mi maestro, mi nueva maestra era una bonita bruja con lindos ojos azules que brillaban cuando sonreía. Todos los niños de mi clase estaban fascinados. Ella era muy buena, pero extrañaba pasar mi tiempo en clases con el Sr Potter.  
Justo antes de navidad, mi padre me llevo a su estudio después de cenar. El Sr. Potter no había vuelto desde el día que hubo una gran tormenta. Jugamos afuera, haciendo ángeles de nieve y luego seguimos con una pelea de bolas de nieve. Una de mis últimas bolas de nieve le había dado al Sr. Potter directamente en la cabeza y estaba comenzando a temer que él no regresaría y que esa era la razón por la visita al estudio. Mi padre me sentó en una silla junto al fuego y se arrodillo frente a mí.  
'Scorpius,' dijo en tono muy serio, 'tú sabes que he estado saliendo con el Sr. Potter, Harry, hace un tiempo.'  
Rodé mis ojos.  
'Preferiría mas respeto jovencito. Le he preguntado al Sr. Potter que se mude a nuestra casa. Él se rehúsa a menos que lo consulte contigo primero.'  
Recuerdo mirar a mi padre sin comprender. 'Bueno eso es algo tonto.' Le dije, con el tono de cómo puedes ser tan estúpido que todos los niños de cinco años han perfeccionado. 'Él esta aquí la mayoría del tiempo.' Me encogí de hombros y fui a bajarme de la silla.  
'No, no comprendes, continuo mi padre. 'le pedí a Harry que se casara conmigo. Él sería tu padre.  
'¿Así que tendría dos padres?' susurre. '¿Cómo van a saber a quién estoy llamando?'  
Mi padre rio con fuerza. 'Bueno, entonces creo que podrías llamarlo Papá.'  
'Papá,' recuerdo repetirlo, probando la nueva palabra en mi boca. 'me gusta eso.'  
Y así de simple, por lo menos en mi mente, el Sr. Potter se volvió Papá.  
La boda fue un gran asunto, se realizo en Paris en la primavera cuando las flores cubren todo de color. Bueno, al menos eso me han dicho. Lo que recuerdo de todo el asunto es ser forzado a usar una incomoda túnica y soportar a una innumerable cantidad de brujas pellizcándome las mejillas y diciendo ''que niño más lindo'.  
Mientras que tengo vagas memorias del asunto, los recuerdos de pasar el tiempo de su luna de miel con mi Grand-mère Narcissa en su Chateau están perfectamente preservados. No les aburriré con ellas, pero espero que mis padres hayan tenido la mitad de la diversión que yo tuve esas dos semanas."  
Scorpius se detuvo y les cerró un ojo a sus padres, ambos le sonrieron y levantaron sus copas en respuesta. Luego se giro hacia mi e hizo algo que no hacia desde que era muy pequeño. Antes de continuar, me arrogo un beso, que capture con mi mano y guarde en mi corazón.  
"Cuando tenía siete años, Papá dejo de enseñar y se volvió el administrador en el Agujero del Sapo. La escuela había sido manejada terriblemente y corría riesgo de cerrar. Papá trabajó con fervor para recuperar las cosas y para cuando yo marche a Hogwarts, estaba en camino de ser una de las mejores escuelas nuevamente. Pero Papá extrañaba enseñar y ahora que la escuela ya estaba en pie, no estaba feliz con su puesto administrativo. Un día cuando estaba ayudándome con algunos hechizos apropiados para niños, recuerdo preguntarle porque le emocionaba tanto enseñar.  
Se detuvo un momento y respondió con voz baja, 'Me gusta pensar que puedo hacer una diferencia.'  
Lo mire confundido.  
'Creo,' continuo lentamente, 'que si Tom Ryddle hubiera tenido un maestro temprano en su vida, habría hecho una diferencia. Y se con seguridad que si yo hubiese tenido un maestro que me enseñara a manejar mi magia desde pequeño, mi vida habría sido diferente.'  
'Pero entonces no habrías sido mi profesor,' dije con tristeza.  
'Yo creo en el destino,' respondió Papá. 'Tú y tu padre son mi destino. Quizás no nos habríamos conocido de la misma manera, pero nos habríamos encontrado.' Me abrazo con fuerza. 'De eso estoy seguro.'"  
Los ojos de Scorpius se llenaron de lágrimas y se detuvo para limpiárselas. No era difícil ver lo mucho que ama a Harry.  
"He aprendido que es imposible discutir con Harry Potter cuando ha decidido algo. Mi Padre lo descubrió cuando Papá decidió que debían comprar el Agujero del Sapo y convertirse en compañeros comerciales, de por vida. Padre pensó que era una idea ridícula y opinó al respecto con fuerza y seguido.  
No fue hasta que Papá sugirió contratar a uno de los rivales de mi padre como nuevo administrador que Padre se sentó a escuchar sus planes.  
Discutieron por días sobre todo lo relacionado con el plan de Papá. Padre había escuchado, pero aun no creía que fuera una buena idea que ellos pasaran tanto tiempo juntos. El hecho de que nos mudaríamos a una pequeña casa en un campo tras la escuela era más de lo que Padre podía manejar. Todo llego a su fin una noche después que me dieron las buenas noches.  
Inocentemente pregunte si podría tener una mascota cuando nos mudáramos tras la escuela. Papá dijo que no tenía problemas y Padre comenzó a reclamar antes de dejar mi habitación.  
Solo ahora comprendo cómo las protestas de Padre fueron silenciadas tan rápido y por completo en el pasillo fuera de mi puerta."  
La multitud se largo a reír y los rostros de Harry y Draco pasaron por varios tonos de rojo. Cuando la risa murió, él continúo.  
"Y así, Harry y Draco Potter Malfoy fueron los nuevos dueños del Agujero del Sapo. Padre administro la escuela y Papá volvió a enseñar la clase de niños de cuatro años.  
Conmigo en Hogwarts, creo que fue la solución perfecta para ambos. El tiempo pasó rápidamente y sin darme cuenta, yo había completado no solo mí tiempo en Hogwarts, sino que también me había graduado de la universidad.  
Con la bendición de mis padres, tome un apartamento en Londres — y comencé una vida propia. Pero lleve conmigo las cosas que mis padres me enseñaron cada día, con sus palabras y acciones. Ahora que tengo mis propios hijos, aprecio más los sacrificios que ambos hicieron para que los niños del mundo mágico pudieran tener un gran comienzo y la mejor educación posible. Sé que el Agujero del Sapo queda en las mejores manos. Mis padres no lo habrían aceptado de otra manera. Así que levantemos nuestras copas en un brindis para los dos mejores hombres de la educación. Ellos creen que su contribución fue pequeña, pero para aquellos de nosotros que los amamos y conocemos...bueno digamos que el mundo es un mejor lugar debido a su amor y dedicación."  
Scorpius levanto su copa y se giro hacia sus padres, "Para Harry y Draco. Les enseñaron a incontables niños a través de los años y creo que cada uno de ellos es una mejor persona debido a eso. Padre, gracias por criarme cuando mi madre nos abandono y por llevarnos donde el maravilloso hombre al que llamo Papá. Papá, gracias por amar a Padre y a mí y por asegurarte siempre de recordarme que para ti yo soy tu hijo. Disfruten su retiro, se lo ganaron."  
Mientras yo miraba, Scorpius se movió a abrazar a sus padres que se habían parado para saludarlo. No habían ojos sin lagrimas en la habitación, pero Harry y Draco solo tenían ojos para su hijo y su familia mientras se reunían a su alrededor. Scorpius observo a sus padres interactuar con sus hijos y supe que con su hija mayor, Narcissa, como nueva dueña y con su esposo como Administrador, la escuela quedaría en manos competentes y capaces.  
Y así ahora termino otra carta para guardarla en la caja en que tengo todas las cartas para ti. Un día, cuando me reúna contigo, dejare instrucciones para que le lleguen a Draco. Y espero que entonces sepa lo orgullosa que estoy de él y lo mucho que quería que fueras parte de nuestra vida para siempre.  
Siempre tuya,  
Narcissa.


End file.
